You Are My Fallen Angel
by KuroiMamoru
Summary: YAOI/LenxLyserg. Len es un chico de 19 años, independiente, que se siente triste y aburrido hasta que una noche conoce a un chico llamado Lyserg que podria ser ese cambio en su vida. ¿Podria ser lo que Len tanto buscaba? ¡Capitulo 5 Subido!
1. Under The Moonlight

**_YOU ARE MY FALLING ANGEL_**

_Historia dedicada a mi gran amiga Lila Moon Tao

* * *

_

Era una noche como cualquier otra, pero nunca imagine que esta noche iba a ser tan distinta a las demás en las que salía a dar un paseo a ver la luna y las estrellas antes de dormir o en una de mis tantas noches de insomnio solo en mi habitación, mi mayoría de edad había llegado y me estaba independizando ya era bastante maduro para mi edad que en años anteriores siempre e sido y algo caprichoso, mi orgullo supongo yo, no me permitía dormir acompañado cada noche o de hacerme buena compañía en esas tardes en las que me la pasaba pensando como tonto si alguien se preocuparía por mi algún día.

Bueno pues como decía esa noche era distinta saliendo de mi departamento paseando para hablar conmigo mismo, tome una un bote de té que había en una maquina de bebidas energéticas en el parque eran como las 12:00 PM que hacia un tipo solitario aburrido viendo el cielo en una banca a media noche? eso me preguntaba yo era tonto pero nadie me veía no sabia en que pensar tal vez, lo que recorrió mi mente en esos momentos eran cosas que hace años atrás no me importaban, me había alejado tanto del mundo que ahora me sentía frió en la soledad; La verdad no se como paso pero en esos instantes regresaba a mi camino para mi departamento pero me perdí y salí por otro callejón un poco mas alejado de mi departamento no me importo tal vez asi llegaría a mi casa cansado y caería directo en la cama y dormiría profundamente, esas cosas fueron las que pasaban por mi mente hasta que levante mi mirada y vi. a algunas personas en círculo rodeando a alguien que estaba en medio de esa multitud.

Me acerque y vi. Claramente, al parecer era una persona de pelo verde no vi bien si era un chico o una chica estaba dudoso de entrar, no es que me diera miedo pero es que ya estaba algo cansado...pero después oí a uno de los hombres sacando un cuchillo y golpeando a la persona por alguna razón no pude contenerme aso que tuve que ir en su rescate pero eran demasiados entre y vi. Que la persona era un chico con facciones de chica era atractivo pero era hombre pensé que se defendería pero quedo estático del miedo, primero pensé que era un cobarde hasta que vi. Que estaba amarrado de manos y no podía defenderse así que le dije que se alejara y se alejo.

Pero en eso los hombres se vinieron por mi y pues usando mis técnicas de karate que aprendí

Cuando niño los derrote pero no esperaba que apareciera uno mas grande y con un bat pesado me golpearía la cabeza y caí inconsciente solo recuerdo que llegaron unos policías y se fueron persiguiendo a los maleantes que huían de la escena dejándome ahí medio consiente hasta que fui cerrando los ojos y vi. Al chico que acabo de ayudar preocupado y al parecer le habían quitado las cuerdas y viéndome mientras cerraba mis ojos me dijo "gracias"

Al despertar me encontraba en cama y con unas vendas en mi cabeza el dolor era intenso y me encontraba con otra ropa y al parecer esa habitación no era la de mi departamento fue tanta mi sorpresa que al voltear vi. Al chico peliverde a mi lado durmiendo en una silla algo incomodo, de repente me di cuenta el porque estaba ahí, al parecer el chico me ayudo en formad e gratitud y como no sabia donde vivía me llevo a su casa a curarme, al poco rato se despertó y me vio con esos ojos verdes que por alguna razón era lindo en su rostro, me sonrió y me dijo:

-me da mucho gusto que te encuentres bien, perdón por haberte traído a mi casa y cambiarte de ropa pero es que estaba llena de algo de sangre, pero ahora estas bien y mil gracias por ayudarme te debo mi vida-

Estaba muy confuso no sabia lo que pasaba, eso o tal vez era tanto mi dolor que no comprendía muy bien del todo lo que sucedió pero después le respondí.

-y cual es tu nombre?-

-Lyserg Diethel. Mucho gusto y ¿el suyo?-

-Len Tao. Igualmente pero ¿ dime que hacías a esas horas solo por la calle?-

-pues...es algo tonto pero es que rompieron conmigo...-se puso melancólico en esos momentos.

-ya veo...pues es terrible cuando hacen eso...aunque claro siempre e estado solo como para darme cuenta de eso...je...y pues supongo que duraron mas tu y esa persona y al decirte eso te fuiste tan triste que no tomaste precauciones menos mal que llegue para ayudarte.-

-pues en verdad agradezco eso...Len Tao...y ¿dime por que tu estabas tan tarde en la calle? digo si se puede saber...-

-pues cuando no puedo dormir salgo a camina un rato pero me perdí en mis pensamientos que llegue hasta a ti y ya vez jejeje...-

-pues eso me da mucho gusto...pero es ya de mañana...-

-!QUE!hablas enserio eso quiere decir que no e regresado a mi casa en toda la noche!-

-!me disculpo! es...esque no era bueno despertarlo...en sus condiciones-

-n..no importa pero...espero que no me hayan robado nada...-

-pues esperemos que no...-

-debo irme a mi casa...-

-pe..Pero ¿estas seguro que ya te sientes bien?-

-bueno algo pero sabes para agradecerte el favor iré a mi casa a cambiarme nomás me dejas tu dirección y regreso y te invito a desayunar...-

-¿enserio? pues muchas gracias no tienes que molestarte...-

-pero si no es molestia digo soy muy reservado pero pues es como un agradecimiento por tu ayuda-

-gracias len pues ahí esta mi dirección y pues te esperare-

-je...deacuerdo y gracias por todo-

-nos vemos al rato-

-si...-_por que me habré ido tan emocionado será que lleno mucho sin hablar con alguien debe ser eso y aparte debe ser lo mas normal con alguien que te ayuda después que le ayudaste, je muy extraño pero llega a pasar..._

Así fue como conocí a Lyserg Diethel el chico que salve en la noche y al parecer hemos tenido una buena comunicación hasta el momento, pero todavía falta ver como es realmente y hablar con el...detonas formas de niño no tenia muchos amigos me la pasaba entrenando demasiado como para juntarme con gente mas tonta...je...soy algo odioso y serio pero bueno esperemos que este chico lyserg no sea como todos los demás con los que hable en mis años escolares...bueno pues, al parecer un nuevo capitulo en mi vida se habré ¿cuanto hace que no salgo con alguien? años jejeje...bueno pues esperemos.

**Notas del autor**: Bueno este es mi segundo fic de lenxlyserg va en el primer capitulo cabe aclarar que este not tiene mucho que ver con shaman king solo los personajes pero mas grandes es raro pero ojala y les guste y dejen comentarios xD digo segundo por que llevo haciendo un fic de lenxlyserg pero no lo e terminado por que esta largísimo pero mientras pondré este xD se inicia el encuentro de len y lyserg aunque parece mas POV de Len o algo así xD les advierto que el fic mas adelante puede contener lemon pero no es muy fuerte...jejeje bueno nos leemos para la próxima xD

**ATTE: **

**HINATA HYUUGA**


	2. The awakening of a sense

Capítulo: The awakening of a sense

_Gracias a BlackRose18 por su ayuda como mi beta_

Había pasado rato desde que salí de la casa de ese chico; de ahí decidí ir a mi casa a verificar que mis cosas siguieran en su lugar, después de ir me sentí mas aliviado de saber que estaba todo intacto y en su lugar de verdad estaba preocupado pero ya después de ver que todo estaba bien decidí arreglarme y regresar para desayunar con ese chico llamado Lyserg.

Después de un rato me encontraba listo y preparado salí y me dirigí a la casa de él, al llegar y tocar la puerta me sorprendió ver al chico con un delantal blanco y un trapo blanco a juego con el delantal en su cabeza, lo vi y se veía lindo, pero no sé por qué lo pensaba si él es un hombre... pero bueno eso ya no importaba realmente; me llevé una sorpresa al ver que él estaba preparando el desayuno, a lo que le pregunté el por qué lo estaba haciendo si se suponía que íbamos a salir a desayunar; y me contestó:

-Pues, pensé que seria caro, tardío y un problema ir a comer a algún lado, preferí hacer el desayuno. Perdona si no te gusta lo que preparé, si quieres puedo hacerte algo mejor.- me sonrío inocentemente y algo apenado por el impuso que le dio sin avisar.

-No importa...aparte...huele bien, ¿tú lo hiciste?, supongo...- que tonta pregunta le hice, era claro que la había comprado porque no puede ser que un hombre pueda preparar tan suculenta comida en un rato, sin mencionar que ni yo sé cocinar muy bien; para eso tenía cocineros que me preparaban la mejor comida china.

-Pues sí, lo hice yo y no fue tan difícil, ya tenía prácticas anteriores...- no podía creerlo; ¿él había preparado esta bien preparada comida?, bueno... se veía apetecible y mi estómago rugía, creo que era obvio que se veía buena... pero no puedo creer la desventaja en la que me encontraba, no me quedaba de otra que fingir; que ya lo suponía... como siempre lo hacia en casos como estos.

También queda destacar, que para ser un chico independizado la habitación se veía ordenada y limpia, como si alguna ama de casa o cualquier madre limpiara. No dudo que pudo hacerlo él, se veía muy organizado a pesar de vivir sólo, realmente no entiendo por qué lo dejaría su novia...

-Oye.. de verdad tú vives sólo?-

-Pues sí... desde hace ya mucho tiempo, vine a estudiar aquí a Japón para prepararme-

-¿Y tus padres?-

- Sólo tengo unos abuelos que me mandan dinero cada semana y trabajo de igual forma para ganar más dinero-

-Abuelos.. ¿Y tus padres?-

-Pues, mis padres murieron cuando tenía 6 años, en un incendio mientras estaba en la escuela- de repente él bajó su cabeza, parecía melancólico.. creo que me había pasado con tantas preguntas, me sentía como tonto en esos instantes.

-Bueno bueno... si entiendo que sean terribles ese tipo de experiencias, y puede que no haya sufrido lo mismo pero aún así entiendo como te sientes, pero discúlpame por hablar de más-

-Jeje deja de ponerte nervioso que no estoy triste; sólo me puse melancólico, pero bueno pasaron años y lo superé. Aún así gracias por preocuparte pero es mejor que comamos, porque la comida fría sabe mal.- ¿Él podía creerlo lo noto nervioso? ¿pero cómo era posible? De seguro me vio hablar mas rápido y eso fue lo que pensó, pero bueno.

--

-La comida está exquisita, fue gusto comerla y más si es casera. ¿De dónde eres?-

-De Inglaterra, es un lindo lugar realmente-

-Yo soy de China pero vine a vivir aquí-

-Interesante y dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?-

-Yo tengo 19, y tú-

-18...- sonrió.

Estuvieron platicando durante mucho tiempo, desde las diez a.m. hasta las 4 p.m. El tiempo se recorría rápido platicando con él, Len no se había sentido tan a gusto hablando con alguien, tal vez... nunca. Era la primera vez que platicaba con alguien más de lo que hablaba generalmente, y la verdad se sentía agradable hablar así con una persona, en especial se era de la misma mente amplia que uno.

Sin darse cuenta, las horas habían pasado y ya era muy tarde; se acercaba la hora de la cena; pero Len no permitió que Lyserg cocinara así que lo invitó a cenar.

-¿A cenar? ¿Enserio no hay problema?... porque puedo pagar lo que vaya a comer.- decía él indeciso.

-No, yo pago todo. No te preocupes ahora debo agradecerte que me ayudaras y que hicieras el desayuno fue un gran detalle así que déjame agradecerte...- contesté algo apenado.

-Bueno si no hay problema, tomaré mi abrigo y cerraré la puerta de la casa.- dicho esto, agarró sus cosas y se dispuso a cerrar todo para salir esa noche.

Después de caminar un rato, ellos llegaron al restaurante; se acomodaron en una de las primeras mesas y cenaron; aunque se encontraban incómodos ante las miradas de todas la camareras quienes los encontraban atractivos. Dieron las 11 p.m., ambos tomaron unos pocos tragos y acabaron con su postre. Ya era medianoche, y Len era acompañado por Lyserg hacia su casa, sin embargo Len; quien no acostumbra beber mucho, tomó unas copas de más y se sentía mal. Lyserg entró al apartamento de Len; y lo dejó en la cama para que pudiera descansar.

-Len, creo que se te pasó la bebida...- sonreía por la cara tan rara que tenía él en esos momentos -Aunque, también tengo algo de sueño...- decía Lyserg mientras inconscientemente se quedaba dormido en la misma cama y descansaban los dos a la vez.

La noche dio paso al día, donde se encontraban dos cuerpos muy hermosos en una misma cama, pero no era para pensarse mal, ya que se encontraban finamente cubiertos por un manto agradable y suave que recubría sus cuerpos intactos, fue en esos instantes en el que los rayos del sol salían una vez mas para despertar a Len.

-Mi cabeza, ¿Pero qué paso?– entonces él mira a Lyserg a su lado -Ya recuerdo, Tomé de más y creo que él se quedó conmigo- después se quedó unos momentos observando la cara de Lyserg mientras dormía. En los pensamientos de Len parecía como si fuera un ángel, uno muy hermoso que descansaba en su cama tan lleno de paz, estos pensamientos solo hacían que el orgullo de Len fuera mayor, pensar así de un chico como Lyserg que raro era.

Al poco tiempo Lyserg despertó esa mañana y abriendo lentamente sus ojos verdes vio a Len a su lado observándolo con su típica mirada pero sin presentar signo de desagrado, Len con su voz le habló -Buenos días Lyserg, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- a lo que Lyserg levantó la mirada y le contesto -Bien, muy cómodo dormir aquí, tienes una casa muy cálida y te agradezco que me permitieras quedarme- lo volvió a mirar otra vez y Len nunca pensó que alguien le agradecería de ese modo, se sentía contento.

-Lyserg...- decía con voz profunda al chico que descasaba en su cama a su lado y entre las sábanas.

-¿Qué pasa Len? - contestaba el chico de nuevo.

-...Gracias...- lo miró con una linda sonrisa y el peli-verde lo miró confundido pero igualmente sonrió y ambos se quedaron ahí, sonriéndose y agradándose más; entonces fue ahí donde empezaría algo nuevo en el universo de Len, lo que significa no estar solo.


	3. Confidence is like a miracle

Capitulo: Confidence is like a miracle.

Pasaron dos meses desde que Len conoció a Lyserg, ambos salían a pasear y a divertirse juntos como amigos, sin darse cuenta Len había ganado un buen amigo de una manera muy rara, pero por poco que demuestre él estaba feliz Pero que ya no vivía amargado en su soledad, y era raro para su mente y corazón, por que a final de cuentas él sabia que nunca había se había sentido tan cómodo a comparación con otras personas.

Era sábado en la mañana y Len despertaba de su sueños cuando se levanto delicadamente al baño a bañarse, pero antes de entrar sonó su celular, él dio la vuelta y agarro el celular que se encontraba en el buró y tenia un mensaje de Lyserg, que decía:

-"Len Tao, encontré un buen lugar para cenar y pasear un rato, tal vez ver una película ¿Que dices? ¿Aceptas salir hoy?"-

Él como muy puntual que es contesto rápidamente su mensaje:

-"Esta bien, iré."- Siempre con sus respuestas directas y sobretodo cortas.

-"OK, ¿Te parece como a las 6:00 P.m.?"- Al poco tiempo de que Len contesto.

-"Si esta bien."-Ya terminada la pequeña conversación por mensajes, Len se dispuso a tomar su ropa y toallas, entro al baño y por alguna razón se sentía ansioso de ir.

Así que después de bañarse se cambio de ropa y se arreglo, se fue a desayunar a un restaurante como ya mencionado no sabia cocinar así que habitualmente iba a comer a algún lado. El del restaurante al que constantemente iba a comer ya sabían lo que pedía y se lo servían como si fuera un rey.

Al poco tiempo de comer su desayuno regreso a su departamento a descansar un poco, al llegar se recostó en su cama observando el techo unos momentos, se sentía algo ansioso de lo que pasaría esta noche, solo se quedo viendo el techo unos momentos cuando reacciono, se levanto rojo y sorprendido.

-No... no puedo creer que yo este ansioso de salir con Lyserg, pero ¿De que me estoy preocupando? si se supone que solo vamos a pasear como amigos, solo vamos a comer a ver una película y pasear no es necesariamente una "cita".-Decía Len muy confundido y apenado con tan solo mencionar la palabra "Cita". -Esto es tan confuso.- Se quejaba el joven que permanecía sentado en su cama viendo hacia la ventana.-Pero ahora que lo veo bien, es el primer amigo que tengo...-Se quedo serio y se volvió a acostar en la cama, observo el techo unos momentos y después consiguió el sueño profundo.

Paso el tiempo y Len despertó de sus sueños, estaba mareado por dormir tanto y después vio el reloj y eran la seis en punto de la tarde.-!¿Tan tarde es?! tengo que apresurarme o quedare mal con él.-Se apresuro todo lo que pudo, solo se cambio la ropa y se arreglo, al poco tiempo ya estaba listo para salir.

--

-Tal vez tubo algún problema en el camino será mejor que le llame.-Pero antes de marcar a su celular él joven Len había llegado al cine donde Lyserg esperaba, este mismo sonrío y observo al joven que apenas llegaba y levanto su mano a modo de saludo y lo miraba llegar.-Perdona ¿Te hice esperar mucho?-Pregunto el joven al peli-verde, al momento él contesto.-Descuida yo también tengo unos minutos de que llegue.-Sonrío nuevamente y prosiguió.-Entonces entremos a ver la película, esta a punto de comenzar así que hay que apresurarnos.-Los dos chicos caminaron hacia la entrada y compraron los boletos, pasaron unos minutos por la fila en la taquilla pero pudieron entrar.

Ya estaba empezando la película, se sentaron a uno de los asientos de en medio y disfrutaron la función, por lo general Len no era del tipo de personas que venia a un cine y veía una película acompañado, pero esa ocasión al parecer olvido por completo eso y disfruto en compañía de su amigo, el ver una película en el cine.

-La película si que era muy interesante ¿Verdad?- Decía Lyserg muy satisfecho por la película, él joven Len respondió.-Supongo que tienes razón no soy muy fan de venir a este tipo de lugares pero fue interesante.- Se le notaba igualmente satisfecho por la película, después volteo a ver a Lyserg que parecía estar pensando en algo, a lo que él se vio en la curiosidad de preguntar.-¿En que piensas Lyserg?- La mirada del peli-verde volteo a verlo y respondió.-Pensaba en el siguiente lugar al que iremos.-Sonrío.

-¿Por que no vamos a cenar?-Sugirió Len, inmediatamente él contesto.-Me parece buena idea, mejor vamos de una vez antes que se haga mas noche.- Tal y como él dijo fueron a un restaurante cerca del cine y cenaron tranquilamente, nuevamente acosados por las miradas de clientas y meseras. La comida del restaurante era suculenta, tanto a la vista como al paladar, ambos jóvenes disfrutaron de la deliciosa cena.

-Ya estoy satisfecho.-Menciono el joven de ojos dorados a su acompañante.-Bueno, también estoy satisfecho mejor vamos a nuestra siguiente parada ¿Te parece?-Preguntó el joven peli-verde.-Me parece bien sigamos.- Contestó en forma seria pero sin aburrimiento.

--

-¿Y cual será nuestra siguiente parada Lyserg?-Decía el joven dudoso.

-Pues tenia pensado ir a la playa a dar un paseo de todas formas aunque sea noche, no esta lejos nuestro destino.-Contesto a la interrogante de Len de una forma animada y ansiosa.

-Bueno, no le veo problema vamos de una vez.- Con una expresión seria que tanto lo caracterizaba pero un cambio en su voz, hablando de forma tranquila y relajada.

-Parece que si te gusto la idea ¿Verdad?- Decía con expectativa el peli-verde observándolo de modo que se le veía contento.

-Pues...tal vez, pero es mejor apresurarnos ¿No crees? ejem...- Respondía en forma algo rápida y apenada, él no era del tipo de persona que quería demostrar que estaba alguien en lo correcto con respecto a sus sentimientos.

-Je je... Me gusta tu entusiasmo.- Después de esa escena, se dirigieron a la playa, el camino no era muy largo y la playa era hermosa y en la noche se podía apreciar mejor las estrellas, cosa que a Len le gustaba mucho, ¿Acaso era que Lyserg se había dado cuenta de ese gusto y por ello lo llevo a ese lugar?, se preguntaba Len en esos momentos.

-Mira Len, las estrellas se ven muy hermosas esta noche, parece un mar de estrellas y mas reflejada la luna y las estrellas en el mar.-Decía muy animado el joven peli-verde en esos momentos.-Si tienes razón, me gusta como se reflejan la luna y las estrellas en el mar se ve como... ¿Cual seria la palabra?- Se quedaba pensando el joven de ojos dorados.-Se ve como mágico ¿verdad?- Decía mientras observaba tan bello cielo esa noche en la playa.

-Esa era la palabra que pensaba, es tan hermoso el cielo.-Pensó Len mientras seguía observando las estrellas.-!Rayos¡ por que sigo pensado que él me trajo hasta aquí por que de algún modo sabe que me gusta este tipo de espectáculo.-Vociferó en su mente, que no dejaba de pensar en aquella posibilidad.

-...Lyserg...-

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto al llamado de su amigo.

-¿Por que me traes a este lugar?- Preguntó en su modo característico.

-Pues... Por que te gustan muchas las estrellas ¿Me equivoco?-

-...- Se quedo mucho por que efectivamente tenia razón le gustan mucho las estrellas pero como es que el se dio cuenta, obviamente no dejaría que se diera cuenta de eso así que volvió a preguntar.-¿Dime por que dices eso?

-Pues desde que teníamos una semana conociéndonos pude observar que cuando salíamos a pasear veías el cielo y mostrabas mucha concentración al observar las estrellas.-Respondió sin ninguna duda al hablar como si esa fuera la misma verdad, cosa que era cierta.

-Lyserg, eres un gran amigo.- Solo respondió eso y se quedo observando el cielo una vez más, fue cuando pasó una estrella fugaz, solo pensó que desear algo a una estrella era ridículo cuando volteo y observo a Lyserg cerrar los ojos, juntando sus manos. Al parecer estaba deseando algo. La curiosidad invadió a Len y no se resistió a preguntar.-¿Que haces?-

-Pido un deseo a la estrella fugaz-

-Je... Veo que aun existe la gente que cree en eso y se puede saber ¿Que pediste?- Decía incrédulo.

-Mmm..., no puedo decirte por que así no se cumplirá mi deseo.- Solo sonrío y observo a Len confundido, esas cosas no eran su estilo.-¿Tu que hubieras deseado?-Preguntó el joven peli-verde.

-Mmm..., que en mi vida ocurriera algo que me hiciera reflexionar sobre mi forma de vivir.- Contestó sin remordimientos de confesarse.

-¿Como un amigo?- Al oír esto Len volteo al mirada hacia Lyserg y se quedo sorprendió.

-!¿Un amigo?¡- Vociferó por el comentario del peli-verde.-¿Acaso lo dije?, será que él tenga razón y era lo que desearía ¿Un amigo?, je... creo que le estoy empezando a tener confianza, no es nada seguro pero creo que vamos por buen camino.- Pensó Len mientras devolvía la mirada al cielo.

Pasaron unos momentos y empezó a caer una lluvia de estrellas fugases, era como un milagro parecía que la suerte o solo el destino tenia esto preparado para Len, y todo esto paso por abrir su corazón y confianza hacia otra persona, entonces en ese momento Len comprendió, que en una amistad se puede abrir un poco y sentir confianza, él sonrío y siguió observando el cielo y junto sus manos y cerro los ojos, Lyserg por su parte volvió a desear a la lluvia de estrellas que caía esa noche.

La única duda que quedo entre ambos fue, "¿Que fue lo que desearía?". Esto se quedaba entre ambos, pero no había duda que algún día se cumplirían esos deseos a lo largo de su nueva y unida amistad.


	4. Forgotten loneliness

Capitulo: Forgotten loneliness

¿Verdad que es una dicha cuando tienes un amigo? y más si este es un amigo de verdad. Está pregunta se la hacia él incrédulo de Len Tao, mientras estaba en su habitación sentado en la orilla de su cama, sacó su celular y en esta de fondo estaba una foto de un chico de pelo verde abrazando a este mismo con ternura, él con una ligera sonrisa en su boca empezó a marcar el numero de ese chico peli-verde, mismo del cuál se sabia de memoria su teléfono.

Su celular marco el sonido de espera unos momentos cuando empezó a oír como una clara y suave voz contestó a la llamada:

-¿Qué sucede, Len?- Esa era su voz, la voz del pequeño peli-verde.

-Nada en especial solo quería platicar.- Al parecer él chico de ojos dorados no planeo el por qué de su llamada.

-Entiendo, dime ¿Como te la pasaste ayer?- Preguntó su compañero del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Cuándo fuimos al parque a comer? o ¿Cuándo nos quedamos platicando en la banca mas alta del parque?-

-Je je, ambas cosas.- Dejó oír una pequeña risa, acción que él oji-dorado escucho perfectamente.

-¿De que te ríes Lyserg?- Contestó de forma inmediata, con un tono un poco molesto.

-No te molestes, es solo que me dio ternura que te acordaras de lo que hicimos ayer.- Esas palabras retumbaron en el oído del oji-dorado.

-Ah...Bien, pues la pase muy bien en verdad.- El sonrojo no se ocultó por nada del mundo y se hizo notar en seguida.

-Len ¿Estas bien?-

-¡Ah! si lo estoy, oye Lyserg ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Dijo interrogando a su contrario.

-¿Que sucede?-

-¿Por que te agrado?- Esa no era una pregunta normal que diría el joven oji-dorado, pero al sentirse muy confiado con el peli-verde se atrevió a preguntar.

-Pues, por que más que nada aunque tengas una distinta forma de ser me identifico mucho contigo, eres muy calido en el fondo y combinado con mi gratitud hacia ti por salvarme aquella noche, simplemente me agradaste por lo que eres.- Las palabras de Lyserg sonaron suavemente y chocaron contra el oído de su oyente, causando que este en silencio meditara sus palabras.

El momento mismo se detuvo junto con el tiempo real, en la mente de Len las palabras de Lyserg sonaban una y otra vez, era algo que nunca escucho provenir de alguien desde su infancia, adolescencia y adultez nunca escucho eso venir de alguien, siempre a estado solo y nunca pensó que escucharía esas palabras y entonces él lo supo, supo que a eso se le llama amistad y no una amistad cualquiera, era una amistad sincera.

Al recordar todo eso y hallar significado a sus palabras, la mente de Len lo transporto a un recuerdo de su infancia un pequeño y feliz dentro de una de sus pocas lagrimas derramadas ese día; en ese instante un pequeño niño corría por una mansión intentando escapar hacía una colina atrás de mansión donde se sentó en la sombra de un árbol viendo hacia el cielo, estaba triste y enojado, agacho la mirada para sollozar casi en silencio.

-¿Por que no le agradare a nadie?- Decía él pequeño Len Tao con una mirada triste y su rostro escondido entre sus piernas.-¿Acaso habré hecho algo malo?- Cuando en su mente llegaba la imagen de esos niños que lo veían diferente y raro, de esos que se alejaban de él cuando este se les acercaba, de pronto las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y aparecieron para llenar el rostro del menor con lagrimas.

Fue en ese momento que el sonido de una canción que se oía a lo lejos llegó hasta él, no sabía de donde provenía pero hizo que sus lagrimas dejaran de caer.

-_La palabra más hermosa de tu corazón, es aquella que la dices para mí, la dulce palabra de tú alma, suena como una bella melodía para mí, te amo esa es tú canción_.- Len escuchó por primera vez esa canción y desde entonces no se olvida de esa canción, y al momento de escuchar las palabras de Lyserg la canción se hizo presente en su mente.

Regresando al momento con Lyserg su sonrojo era intenso y sentía calido su cuerpo, se quedo unos momentos en silencio pero aun escuchaba la respiración del peli-verde, efectivamente no colgó en ese trascurso de tiempo, fue cuando estaba apunto de hablar cuando escuchaba al peli-verde murmurar, su curiosidad le hizo quedarse un momento más en silencio para oír lo que su contrario decía, fue cuando lo escucho:

-_La palabra más hermosa de tu corazón... La la la, suena como una bella melodía para mí...- _Len se quedó asombrado al escuchar a Lyserg cantar parte de esa canción, en ese momento no pudo evitar hablar.

-Lyserg, ¿Esa canción donde la escuchaste?- Decía sorprendido por escuchar depsues de tantos años esa canción.

-¿Ah? pues es "Soledad Olvidada", una canción ya algo vieja, pero muy linda, ¿La conoces?-

-Bueno... La oí hace años y pues me trae recuerdos es todo.- No tenía el suficiente valor para decir el significado de esa canción para él.-¿Te sabes la letra?-

-Pues si, ¿Quieres que te la cante?-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Lo harías?- Vociferó en forma sorprendida, se apeno por la propuesta de su contrario.

-Si, pero por teléfono no puedo es algo penoso.- Se escucho una pequeña y tierna risa provenir de su voz.

-Mira no estoy diciendo que quiera oírla solo pregunte.- Su tono era molesto y estaba apenado así que decidió terminar la conversación con respecto a la canción.-Bueno, entonces ¿El fin de semana haremos algo?-

-Claro Len, ¿Que te parece si voy a tu departamento y vemos unas películas?- Entusiasmado espero la respuesta de su contrario.

-Pues no estaría mal, bueno entonces hasta el fin de semana.- En forma de despedida, él peli-verde también se despedía y fue cuando ambos colgaron.

--

Llegó ese fin de semana y Lyserg tocó la puerta del departamento, con una mochila, Len abrió y saludo amigablemente al peli-verde y este de igual forma, quedaba claro que el peli-verde dormiría en su casa el fin de semana.

-¿Entonces puedo quedarme?-

-¿Y eso?-

-Pues pensé que al ver películas sería divertido quedarme a dormir para pasarla mejor descuida traje mis cosas para no causarte inconvenientes.- Sonrió y acomodo sus cosas en el sofá y sacó las películas.

-¿De que tipo traes?-

-Pues de terror, de romance no por que pues a lo mejor no te gustaría y de acción unas cuantas y también traje de misterio.-

-Vaya al parecer me conoces bien.-

-¿Lo dices por las películas de romance? pues lo suponía digo somos hombres y a la mayoría no croe que quieran ver este tipo.-

-Tienes razón, bueno que esperas vamos a acomodar todo.-

-Si.- Con una sonrisa acomodo todo y Len el lugar para sentarse, Después Lyserg preparo unos dulces para ver las películas.

-Quiero ver una de terror.-

-¿Tan pronto? bueno esta bien.- Quedo claro que Lyserg no era fan de las películas de terror, pero que trajo por gusto para Len.

-Je, ¿No te gustan?-

-Claro que si, solo que no estoy muy acostumbrado.- Los nervios del peli-verde eran obvios y sus excusas no le ayudaban, pero para bien o para mal, Empezaron a ver la película.

Había escenas de las cuales Lyserg no evitaba cerrar los ojos con miedo, pero negaba ese miedo por Len, tenia pena de que este lo viera con miedo, así que solo se dispuso a disimular frío para no ver escenas explicitas para su inocente mente.

-Lyserg...Tiene miedo.- Pensó Len cuando se acerco a el peli-verde y con su brazo izquierdo rozo parte de su hombro para acercarlo a el y poner su rostro en su pecho, apenado y sonrojado, Len le dio a entender a Lyserg que no tenia que temer que ahí estaba su amigo para apoyarlo, una mentalidad que cambio considerablemente después de ya pasado mucho tiempo de conocerse, era normal que Len supiera ser un un buen amigo.

Al parecer no solo su corazón aprendió a abrirse más, al parecer fuertes sentimientos de Len por Lyserg empezaron a aparecer, el Tan solo tocarlo lo apenaba, era vergonzosa esa sensación pero no le desagradaba ya que el cuerpo de Lyserg era suave y calido.

Lyserg sentía la calidez de Len en sus brazos era una sensación suave y tierna, la verdad Lyserg parecía que ya tenia experiencia con los amigos, pero la verdad es que compartían muchas cosas en común ellos dos, y la soledad era una de ellas, Lyserg no pensó en nada mas que corresponder al abrazo del oji-dorado.

Terminó la película y con ello el abrazo entre ambos se detuvo, Len despertó de ese trance en el cual estaba concentrado en Lyserg y no en la película, Este por igual hizo que reaccionara el oji-dorado.

-Len, ya termino la película.- Dando una sonrisa sus mejillas estaban rosadas, hermosas con su piel tan perfecta, cosa que se hizo notar, y que por supuesto notó el joven oji-dorado provocando el sonrojo de este mismo.

-¡Ah! si tienes razón, este... Lyserg tengo hambre.- Retirando rápidamente sus manos del peli-verde observo como se levantaba para ir a la cocina.

-OK, preparare algo delicioso.- Con esas palabras, empezó a hacer la comida para ambos.

Al cabo de un rato, termino de preparar la comida china que tanto gustaba al oji-dorado, colocó la comida en la mesa y empezaron a comer. Hubo un silencio, pero no era incomodo era tranquilo, las miradas de ambos se cruzaban varias veces como si de una conversación se tratara. Al termino de la comida, Len llevó los platos a la cocina y Lyserg fue hacia afuera del departamento donde había un balcón y miro hacía afuera, el viento chocaba suavemente en sus mejillas y acariciaba su pelo.

Len lo observo unos momentos y se dirigió hacia él y quedaron un momento viendo al cielo.

-Tienes una linda vista al cielo.- Sonrió Lyserg a Len.

-Si, por eso decidí en quedarme en este departamento.- Miraba el cielo en forma pacifica y dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa.

-Se te ve lleno de paz cuando estas aquí ¿Verdad?-

-Pues si, me siento muy bien en este lugar.- Algo apenado contesto a la interrogante del peli-verde.-Oye Lyserg, ¿Podrías cantar esa canción?- Algo sonrojado agacho la mirada esperando la respuesta del peli-verde.

-Si.- Dio una pequeña risa y cerro sus ojos y empezó a ver el cielo, abrió su boca y empezó a cantar:

"_Te esperaba desde siempre, cantando mi melodía esperando tu llegada, tantos recuerdos, tantos años juntos, y desde aquel momento te esperaba._

_Mi soledad era una carga para mi vida, mi cielo era gris, si no estabas aquí, tenia miedo del frío si tu no eras mi salvador._

_La palabra más hermosa de tu corazón, es aquella que la dices para mí, la dulce palabra de tú alma, suena como una bella melodía para mí, te amo esa es tú canción._

_En ese momento llegaste tu, para ser mis alas, para darme aliento, para ser mi aire y para elevarme hasta el cielo, fue entonces cuando supe que eras mas que un amigo, eras mi vida._

_Tu compañía me hacia feliz, gracias a eso, olvide mi soledad, olvide mi dolor, recordé tu calor, y mi corazón volvió a latir, fue en ese instante que volví a vivir._

_La palabra más hermosa de tu corazón, es aquella que la dices para mí, la dulce palabra de tú alma, suena como una bella melodía para mí, te amo esa es tú canción._

_Te necesito... Mi amor ..."_

Su canción era igual a la que había escuchado Len en ese entonces. Era la primera vez que oía esa canción, la mente de Len estaba confusa pero al escuchar la canción entro en paz y sonrío, observo a Lyserg y le tomó la mano.

-¿Estas bien Len? perdona si cante muy mal.- Len no lo pensó dos veces y abrazó a Lyserg, en voz baja le habló calidamente al oído.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- En forma suave y tranquila pero sin perder su forma de ser tan característica puso música lenta y suave, tomó a el peli-verde de las manos y empezaron a bailar.

-Creo que este será un gran fin de semana.- sonrío y observo Len mientras este acertaba con la mirada y siguieron bailando, Len y Lyserg no dijeron ninguna palabra mientras bailaban sus cuerpos respondían por si solos, y así Len empezó a sentir mas aprecio por su ahora mejor amigo. Lyserg por su parte no se sentía tan feliz con alguien como en ese momento.

Así la noche se hizo eterna y agradable para ambos y el momento de dormir llegaba, Len insistió a Lyserg que durmieran juntos, esa noche era helada, hacia frío y como en la canción decía; "_Mi soledad era una carga para mi vida, mi cielo era gris, si no estabas aquí, tenia miedo del frío si tu no eras mi salvador."_

Entre roces accidentales, sueños tranquilos y un suave manto cubriéndolos dormían en paz.


	5. A Bad Remember

Capitulo: A Bad Remember

Los calidos rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación de ese departamento, el destello suavemente invadió la mirada de ambas presencias en la cama, que dormían placidamente sin ningún tipo de preocupación, era un descanso muy agradable para ambos y entre dulces sueños, esa luz no podía despertarlos.

Las reacciones de ambos era obvia. Las sabanas eran agarradas por las tibias manos de ambos cubriendo sus rostros no querían despertar, hasta que de golpe los ojos verdosos de uno de ellos se abrieron, con cuidado se levantó y bostezó, fue cuando volvió la mirada a su acompañante, su amigo, un chico de ojos dorados y un sedoso cabello morado fuerte, un poco más y ese cabello parecería un hermoso azabache.

Dormía placidamente sin ningún tipo de preocupación, él peli-verde solo sonrío ante la tranquilidad de su amigo, lentamente se fue sentando en la orilla de la cama para levantarse, no deseaba levantar al peli-morado de sus sueños así que solo se dispuso a observarlo, pero inocentemente y como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, se acerco para darle un pequeño beso muy suave en la mejilla de su contrario, sonrío con un rubor menos y se dirigió a cambiarse.

Al cabo de unos momentos el peli-verde estaba listo y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para el peli-morado que dormía. Acomodo la mesa, puso los cubiertos y en los platos coloco un desayuno sencillo pero muy al estilo japonés, para el gusto del que en esos momentos dormía.

Fue entonces cuando en el celular del peli-verde había llegado un mensaje inesperado, se acerco al buró y tomó el celular para leer su mensaje:

"_Veámonos nuevamente Lyserg, Deseo hablar contigo, A las cinco en punto en el lugar de siempre._"

Él peli-verde extrañado reviso el numero de donde provenía ese mensaje, su expresión cambio radicalmente, de ser una llena de tranquilidad a una llena de temor e impresión, sabia bien de quien era ese numero pero había olvidado completamente el cambiar su numero de celular y borrar ese numero de su memoria, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar cuando estaba con su amigo Len. Pero rápidamente sus memorias pasadas empezaron a resucitar en sus pensamientos.

Él chico solo cerro su celular y lo guardo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero en realidad su mente estaba en caos en ese momento y no sabia que hacer, pero lo único que pensó era que debía irse de ahí, no soportaría estar en caos y preocupar a su amigo el peli-morado, dejo una nota en la mesa cerca de sus alimentos, mismos que tapo con cuidado para que no se echarán a perder.

Tomó sus cosas y salió por la puerta, no sin antes echarle una ultima mirada a su amigo y marcharse.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Al cabo de un rato desde que se fue Lyserg, él peli-morado abrió con lentitud su mirada para al fin despertar, fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que su contrario no estaba, con sorpresa se levantó y fue a revisar el departamento, pero con tristeza no encontró rastro de la persona en cuestión, fue entonces cuando vio sobre la mesa la comida que había preparado Lyserg y la nota que decía:

"_De verdad discúlpame por irme sin avisar, ocurrió un asunto urgente y debo retirarme, prometo llamarte cuando pueda._

_P.D.: Hice el desayuno, espero te guste y por favor cómelo pronto para que no agarre un sabor frío._

_- Lyserg Diethel._"

Él peli-morado, no estaba enojado solo sorprendido por la situación, pero entendía a el peli-verde, así fue como decidió comer tranquilo los alimentos que con esfuerzo preparo él amigo del peli-morado, y como era de esperarse era algo delicioso.

Después de comer lo antes mencionado se dispuso a hacer sus actividades diarias y solo le restaba esperar que él peli-verde llamara, esa parecía la primera vez que con ansiedad no separaba su celular de si, esperando la llamada prometida por su amigo.

- Espero que llames pronto Lyserg...- Suspiro y solo se dispuso a ver la televisión pero sin prestar mucha atención, esperando esa llamada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En el departamento del peli-verde, esté ya había llegado con un poco de nervios pero intento distraerse y tranquilizarse, deseaba llamar a su amigo pero los nervios se lo impedían, al ver el reloj su expresión era de suma preocupación y temor.

- ¿Cuatro... Cuatro cuarenta...?- Faltaba muy poco tiempo para que se dieran las cinco de la tarde y debiera reunirse con la persona que le había escrito ese mensaje.

- ¿Qué debería hacer?- Se preguntaba con desesperación.- Sí no voy, él volverá a llamar, sí no contesto, él vendrá..., sí me voy me buscara...- Unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, como deseaba el consejo de él peli-morado pero lamentablemente no podía llamar, no quería que Len se preocupara, se levanto y se dijo a si mismo:

- Voy a ir, ¡Si no termino esto de una vez, nunca podré ser feliz! - Dijo con impotencia y fue cuando volteo a ver el reloj y la hora que deseaba que nunca llegara, al final llego.

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta y salio rumbo al lugar que había acordado con esa persona, el lugar al que se refería era cerca de un templo cercano que cada año nuevo se inundaba de gente, era espacioso y con un camino de pavimento con un jardín a sus alrededores que llamaban la atención para ver ese lugar que tenía grandes escalones para subir arriba y tener una vista esplendida del lugar.

Pues ese era el lugar al que Lyserg debía ir, camino como pudo, ya que sus piernas temblaban por los nervios, subió los escalones y se poso cerca de los postes de la entrada al templo esperando a esa persona.

-Espero que no venga...- Solo pensaba para si, el peli-verde con temor.

¿Quien era esa persona? ¿Acaso seria un familiar o un amigo del pasado?, no se sabia pero para Lyserg era un recuerdo que quería olvidar, tan mala debió ser la experiencia de conocerlo que con recordarlo después de mucho le sigue causando sensaciones muy desagradables.

Pasaron unos minutos, minutos que hacían que Lyserg desearía irse y no volver, fue cuando una voz le llamó por su nombre y esté con un susto volteó a verlo y con temblor habló.

- T...tú eres...- Se mordía los labios con horror.

-Sí Lyserg, ¿Me extrañaste? Por que yo a ti sí.- Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de esa persona.

- ...Hao...- Dio un gran respiro.- Hao Asakura...- Apretó los puños y decidió guardar distancia de esa persona.

- Vaya Lyserg al parecer si te acuerdas de mí, ahora ¿Por que no nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar?- Le sonrío al peli-verde, ese chico de cabello castaño y largo, más alto que él, al parecer debía tener un año más que Len, pero sea como sea al peli-verde no le agradaba en lo más mínimo esa persona.

-¿Por que tenias que volver Hao...? ¡¿Por que?! - Pensaba con desesperación, ahora no podía dar vuelta atrás y debía escuchar al castaño de frente.

Él peli-verde se sentó junto a él en una banca cerca de ahí pero guardando distancia de él castaño, ¿Por que había regresado? y por sobre todo, ¿Qué quería de Lyserg?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N/A:** ¡Disculpen la tardanza tan grande por subir el siguiente capitulo! Lo que sucede es que ya no he tenido inspiracion para seguir pero ya la estoy recuperando y prometo subir mas capitulos! pero eso si no se como de cuantos capitulos constara este fan fic, pero espero que sean muchos!

Tambien disculpen que este capitulo no es tan largo como el anterior, pero es que queria dejarlo en suspenso n_n prometo esforzarme más! y traer mejores capitulos llenos de emocion! nOn

Gracias a todos por leer, y a los que me han dejado comentarios a lo largo de esta historia espero contrar con ustedes proximamente y en futuros fan fics!

-**Kuroi Mamoru**


End file.
